Dads of Marmora
by Moondancer5813
Summary: A series of connected oneshots all about our favorite Dads of Marmora! Galra Keith, Mama Red, Space Dad Shiro, Fluff, and Angst galore!
1. Chapter 1: Discovering and Acceptance

**(A/N) Okay, I've been reading some Voltron fics and couldn't resist writing a Dads of Marmora oneshot series! Of course in this, none of them are dead and this is at no specific part of the Voltron series. This can be read as a bunch of completely unrelated fics or you could connect the chapters. It doesn't really matter. If you want to check out my other story The New Avatar, just click on over to my profile! ;) Thx for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Does it** ** _look_** **like I could make a non-Galra Keith canon? No.**

 **On to it,**

 **~MD5813**

* * *

Chapter 1: Discovering and Acceptance

Kolivan flipped through the files of the Blade of Marmora's newest member. They had done exceedingly well in the trials, but for their reoccurring stubbornness.

 _Keith Kogane_

 _Species: Half Galra, Half Human_

 _Home Planet: Earth_

 _Parentage: Father: Unnamed; Mother: Suspected– Krolia_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Age: 18_

At the age of the member, Kolivan froze.

A kit. He was a kit, and I let him go through the trials, Kolivan thought to himself with a growl.

With the file in his hands, Kolivan exited his office and made his way to his pack's nest. It was already quite late, so Antok, Ulaz, Thace, and Regris were already in the nest.

Noticing his mate's distress, Antok stopped grooming Regris and made his way over to Kolivan with a whine.

"A kit." Kolivin repeated, this time aloud. This got the other's attention and they looked at him curiously.

"Keith is just a kit," This got mixed reactions, Ulaz froze, shock written across his face. Thace and Antok both growled and Regris wasn't doing much better than Ulaz.

"Did any of you know this? That we let a kit partake in the trials?" Kolivan asked, angry with himself for not asking earlier.

"All he told me was that he was considered an adult on his home planet, and I did not question it further." Ulaz stated, still in shock.

In Galra culture, kits were greatly treasured and no Galra could ignore a kit in need. At his age, Keith should have been playing and napping, not fighting in an intergalactic war.

"He is only _eighteen_. Have we stooped so low to use kits to fight our battles?" Kolivan asked quietly.

"He can't still be allowed to fight, Kolivan," Thace said.

"But we all know Keith," Antok said, speaking for the first time, "He would just continue to try and fight, possibly even run off. No, the best we can do is look out for him from here, while he is near us."

The rest nodded their consent, and they curled up together in the nest, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Keith woke up and started on his daily routine. Every morning, he goes straight to the training room and sometimes, skips breakfast. Then he trains until around lunchtime, when he takes a short break to eat. After lunch, he often spends the rest of the day either training or learning about alien cultures and languages.

This 'morning' he decided to just go straight to the training room to get an early start.

He ran into Antok on the way there.

"Where are you going, Keith? The dining hall is the other way." Antok rumbled in his deep voice.

"Oh, hey Antok. I was just going to the training room; I'll just skip breakfast and eat at lunch." Keith said, making to go past Antok and continue to the training room.

"No, you're going to eat before you do anything today." He told Keith sternly. Him and the others knew that Keith got to the training room early, often before Antok himself, but they had no idea that Keith skipped a meal to do so.

"Um.. Okay?" Keith replied cautiously.

They both made their way to the dining hall where all of the Blades came to eat. Each individual pack often sat together and ate.

When Antok and Keith got to the dining hall, they both went to get their food. On his way to his pack's table Antok noticed that Keith was about to split away.

"Where are you going?" Antok asked him.

"Er, I was just going to sit where I always do." Keith said pointing out a small table in the corner where no one sat.

Seeing this almost caused Antok to whimper in sympathy. Keith had no pack. He was a kit and had no one to look after him.

"Why don't you come and sit with us today?" Antok asked Keith.

"Sure." Keith replied, somewhat shyly.

They both sat down, Antok next to Kolivan and Keith in between Regris and Ulaz.

Koivan gave Antok a questioning look, and Antok just gave him an 'I'll-tell-you-later' look.

Ulaz was staring at Keith's plate with concern. He had none of the foods kits needed to stay healthy, and the food he did have was so little it was bordering on unhealthy.

"Keith, you don't have the right foods." Ulaz said, unable to take it anymore.

"Huh?" Keith said with a quizzical look on his face.

"Now that we know you're half Galra, we have to tailor your diet accordingly. As a doctor, I insist that you come with me and choose foods with the correct nutrients." Ulaz said, with a note of finality.

Keith looked around the table for help.

"He's right, Keth, go with him." Thace said, urging the kit on.

"Okay," Keith finally agreed and followed Ulaz to the buffet.

"Why did you invite him to our table Antok? Does he not have someone else to sit with?" Regris asked out of curiosity.

"I would like to know as well," Thace voiced.

"He has no pack," Antok managed to whimper; "He was planning to go and sit alone."

At this, Kolivan's eyes widened and Thace and Regris made twin noises of shock.

"Did you know," Antok continued, "that I caught him on the way to the training room? He often skips breakfast to train and waits until lunch to eat."

"We can't let him keep doing that," Kolivan decided, "From now on he comes to eat in here with us."

* * *

Keith was in the training room, sparring with Antok.

He had to admit, whatever food Ulaz had picked out for him had done its job. He hadn't had this much energy in _forever_.

Kith clashed is blade against Antok, and jumped back a few feet. For a few seconds they both just stood there, staring at each other. For some reason, Keith _really_ wanted to just drop his sword and tackle Antok. He just barely managed to restrain himself.

Unknown to himself, Keith was giving off all the signs of wanting to play fight. Antok saw this and dropped his blade; Keith did the same with a grin. Antok twitched his tail and Keith lunged forward, trying to tackle him to the ground.

They tussled with each other for a bit, the occasional peal of laughter echoing through the empty training room.

Well, almost empty.

Kolivan stood to the side watching his mate play with the kit as if he were his own. Smiling, Kolivan left the room and continued with his day.

When the two of them separated, they were both panting heavily. One from tiredness and the other from fun.

"What.. What was that?" Keith questioned, panting for breath.

"That was a play fight. Young Galra Kits do it quite often." Antok replied with a smile.

"It felt…good," Keith decided.

"If you ever want to play fight again, just ask. Okay kit?" Antok told the young cub.

"Okay," Keith replied, blushing slightly.

Keith exited the training room quickly after that and Antok just watched leave him fondly.

* * *

Keith and the others had gotten into a routine, they would all eat together during meals, with Ulaz helping Keith choose the correct foods, and after they finished training, Antok or Regris would play fight with Keith.

It was quite late at 'night' and everyone in the Blade of Marmora base was asleep. For the moment.

The whimpering of a kit in need woke Thace. There was only one kit on the base and that kit was the only Galra who did not have a nest to sleep in at night.

Moving quietly, Thace made his way to Keith's room. When he opened the door, he was first stuck with the mere absence of evidence that anyone lived here at all. The walls were bare, and the floor was neat. Keith's signature red jacket hung on a hook in the closet, along with his Blade of Marmora uniform.

Then there was the kit himself. He was curled into a ball, whimpering. He had his blade in his hands, in its unawakened form. Keith was obviously having a nightmare, but the fact that he was making Galra noises was new. Perhaps after spending more time with his own kind, his instincts were starting to awaken.

Thace quickly made his way over to the suffering kit scooped him up. Thace walked back to the nest as fast as he could without waking Keith up.

By the time he had made it back, Keith had somewhat quieted, only making the occasional whimper. Unfortunately, Galra hearing was very acute so the entire nest woke up once hearing the whimpering Keith was making.

"Nightmare," was all Thace said and they all immediately understood. Gently place Keith's bade with theirs Kolivan made room for Keith in the nest. As soon as Thace set Keith down, he let out a low keen. This shocked them all. Antok gently nuzzled Keith behind the ear and Keith stopped, leaning into the touch. That confirmed their suspicions, and left them all horrified.

Keith was touch-starved.

Galra were generally very social creatures and needed a certain amount of physical contact to stay physiologically healthy. If a Galra goes without proper touch while they are a kit, they become touch-starved. It can be detrimental to a growing kit and could cause an adult to go insane.

Once realizing this, the entire pack curled up around Keith. The sudden movement seemed to wake him up.

"Whz' gonin' on'?" Keith murmured, sleepily.

"You had a nightmare, kit." Ulaz replied gently and started grooming the fur on Keith's head. This instantly relaxed Keith and he was about to fall asleep when,

"Thanks dads."

"You're welcome, kit." Kolivan said, heart melting.

"You're a part of our pack now, kit, we take care of our own." Thace added on.

They all fell asleep curled up together. A pack. A home. A _family_.

* * *

 **(A/N) Aaaand.. cut! Well, that was enough floof to stuff a mattress! More is to come from Dads of Marmora!**

 **Until next time,**

 **~MD5813**


	2. Chapter 2: Naps

**(A/N) Meh, kinda rushed, but it'll do. ;) hope ya like! Oh, and give me scenarios you guys want to be written, I always take suggestions! XD**

 **~MD5813**

* * *

Chapter 2: Naps

Keith tried to keep in a yawn as he sat at the lunch table with his new pack. It was strange, having a pack. Having people who actually cared about what happened to him. It used to be that the only person who gave a crap about him was Shiro. The other was dead.

Keith finally let out a yawn. Ulaz immediately took notice,

"What's wrong, kit? Have you not been sleeping well?"

It had taken Keith a while to get used to being called "kit", and he protested at first, but he eventually gave in to the rest of his pack.

"No, I've been sleeping fine. For some reason, though, I'm usually really tired after lunch."

After the first night, Keith had taken to sleeping in the nest with the rest of his pack. His nightmares had gotten much better, and he was getting more than four hours of sleep each night.

At this, Ulaz's face went from concerned to amused.

"That is just because Galra kits have longer sleep cycles than adults. Adults have about a five-hour sleep cycle, but kits usually need about seven hours, often with naps in between."

Keith thought about this for a moment.

"How come," he paused to let out another yawn, "I'm only now starting to feel tired? I used to get only about four to five hours of sleep and I was fine."

Ulaz looked shocked for a moment, "Kit, you only got four hours of sleep? That's difficult for even an adult Galra, for a kit to be doing that is downright unhealthy!"

This got the other's attention and they all stared at him. Keith ducked his head and gave Ulaz a sheepish glance.

"Sorry?"

"Mph," Was all Ulaz said.

"I have a theory," Thace commented, "Perhaps being around more of your kind and having adult Galra give you an example of certain instinctual actions, are awakening your kit instincts."

Ulaz thought for a moment, "It's possible...I'll have to do further research. But until then, we need to treat Keith as a kit and watch for kit-like behaviors."

"And that means naptime," Regris added with a taunting grin.

"I don't need to take naps!" Keith protested, whilst stifling a yawn.

"I find that hard to believe," Kolivin, who had been silent through this whole exchange, rumbled.

Keith opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was another yawn. At this point, it was all he could do to keep his eyes open.

"Fine," he grumbled, "but just one."

When Keith moved to get up and head to the nest, Antok suddenly jumped up and slung Keith over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Keith protested, banging his fist on Antok's back as he raced through the halls of the base.

Chuckling, Kolivan followed his mate to the nest. Ulaz, Thace, and Regris had opted to join him, so they all just decided to take the rest of the day off.

When they finally caught up to Antok and Keith, the latter was snuggling into a pile of blankets, the former had his tail wrapped around the other's waist, purring.

They all situated themselves in their usual positions and Keith drifted off.

Thace purred and started to groom Keith, while occasionally nuzzling the kit. All of them were letting out some variant of a purr, all except for the little half-human kit they loved so.

Thace eventually nuzzled Keith behind the ear, that was the most comforting for a kit and, to the whole pack's shock, a low rumble began to emit from Keith's chest. This only encouraged Thace and the others to purr and nuzzle him more.

Ulaz watched his mate and the rest of his pack in pride and curiosity, perhaps the young kit was more Galra than they realized...


	3. Chapter 3: Sick

**(A/N) hope this makes up for the long absence! More is coming!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sick

* * *

"Achoo," Keith let out another sneeze.

"Are you okay, Kit?" Ulaz asked.

"You sound as if you're getting sick," This statement immediately made the rest of the pack start fussing over Keith.

It was first thing in the 'morning' and the pack was getting ready to start the day. Until they noticed Keith's sneezing and runny nose, that is.

"I'm fine, I probably just got a cold," he tried to protest, then a thought struck him, "Though, how I managed to get a cold in space I have no clue."

"No training until you get better," Ulaz declared after feeling the high temperature of Keith's forehead.

"But-"

"No buts, Kit. Now, get back in the nest," Thace ordered.

Against his will, Keith was forced into the bundle of blankets and pillows.

Kolivan raced off to fetch extra blankets while Ulaz was frantically searching through Earth sicknesses, trying to find the specific virus Keith had contracted. Antok was pacing and growling, worried for the kit and frustrated that he could do nothing. Regris was trying to groom Keith and make him feel better, while Thace went to get some food.

Kolivan came back with the blankets and they all worked together to wrap a protesting Keith up in blankets, pillows, and sheets.

Thace had brought some sort of space-soup back with him and began feeding Keith because he, "Didn't want him to strain himself."

They were all scared that a 'cold' meant Keith would freeze to death if they didn't have him covered in warmth 24/7.

Meanwhile, Ulaz was in his office and had finally uncovered the Earth 'cold' amid various files and papers.

Quickly scanning through several past cases, he realized that Keith would probably be back in working order within the next few 'days'. Making a brisk pace back to the nest, he was on the brink of bursting out into laughter as to what he found.

All that could be seen of Keith were a pair of violet eyes amid such a huge pile of blankets, it would be enough to make a full-blooded galra sweat. The others were running around grabbing food, pillows, and even more blankets until they saw Ulaz and stopped, looking at him expectantly.

"I believe we may have overreacted."

"I've been telling you that the entire time!" Came Keith's muffled voice from the ever-growing pile of love.

* * *

I was laughing the entire time I was writing this. It's a fluff monster.

~MD5813


	4. Chapter 4: Intimidation

Chapter 4: Intimidation

* * *

Keith was walking through the base when it happened.

He'd been getting envious looks from many of the other Blade members ever since he had become part of the lead pack. There was something of a social order among the packs in the base, the top, of course, being Kolivan's. A pack's status was defined by both serving time in the Blade and the pack leaders' ranking.

Many of the Blade members were unaware of Keith's status of kit. Due to his general lack of galran characteristics, his scent was just like any other human's, another thing that confounded Blade members. They recognized that he was at least part galra, but were sceptical of Keith's weaker frame and lack of natural weapons.

This, of course, led to jealousy and very unhappy training partners.

It started as a few rough training sessions, getting shoved around a bit more than necessary, or teased for not being up to par. Soon, though, it began to escalate to threats and intimidation in the halls of the base.

Keith hadn't told any of the members of his pack. He'd been bullied in school enough to know that telling an adult usually made it worse.

He was currently being pressed up against the wall, hoping the large galra in front of him wouldn't crush his windpipe.

"Not so tough now, hmm? The weakling half-breed," he growled in Keith's ear.

Trying to push the older galra off of him, Keith simply let out a low growl.

"Awww, is the little halfling mad?" The galra mocked.

He then grabbed Keith by the hood of his Blade uniform and threw him to the ground.

Keith let out an involuntary yelp and whimpered as the older galra approached.

Across the base, Regris heard a kit cry for help.

Closing his hand around Keith's throat, the galra ran his sharp claws down Keith's face, "It would be a shame to ruin such a cute little face."

"Get away from my little brother, you quiznacking mutt," Regris growled, appearing from across the hall.

"Come to save the weakling? Have fun beating me," the galra snarled.

Regris gave a savage grin as another, a much deeper voice rumbled through the hall, "If you go after our kit, you go after all of us."

Antok prowled out from the shadows, letting out low and threatening growls.

There was a moment's pause, enough to give the galra who attacked Keith the time to realize that he had just attacked a kit.

Within seconds, the galra was on the ground, submissive.

"Understand me," Antok snarled, pinning the galra to the wall, "If anything like this ever happens again, you will pay. No one touches my kit."

The galra nodded his head and raced off as soon as Antok let him go.

"Are you okay, kit?" Regris asked the small halfling.

"I'm fine, just a little bruised," Keith reassured his older brother, and indeed large purple marks were beginning to appear around his throat in the shape of the galra's hand.

"I swear, if anyone tries to hurt you again, I will rip them to pieces," Regris growled, seeing the marks.

Picking Keith up and cradling the kit, Antok rumbled, "That's enough action for one day. Let's get you two back to the nest."

Keith leaned into Antok's warm embrace, and let himself be carried back home.

* * *

 **Awww! So sorry for being gone for so long, folks! I'll update all my stories by the end of the week!**

 **Please note: Season 8 destroyed me.**

 **Also, I got an Instagram! I'll be posting stuff about when I update my stories, some of my own artwork, and just general fandom stuff! The link is in my profile but I'll put it here too: /moondancer5813**

 **Please follow me!**

 **If you have any more requests, feel free to ask! Also, the galra!keith chapters are coming up... ;)**

 **Ciao,**

 **~MD5813**


	5. Chapter 5: Venom AU (Part 1)

Chapter 5: Venom AU (Part 1)

* * *

 **(A/N) Hey guys, yes, I'm alive. Thank you all for putting up with my sporadic update schedule, and I am** _ **so**_ **sorry for just dropping off the face of the earth lmao. Truth is, writer's block sucks. There it is, my secret is revealed. This oneshot was inspired from some AU fanart on Instagram by** **silkirose** **so go follow them! This oneshot is (IMPORTANT!) SEPARATE FROM THE OTHER STORIES IN THIS COLLECTION! It will take place in space, not on earth. Basically, I'm just throwing symbiotes into the mess that is Voltron. I'm not gonna rewrite the series, just have some fluffy (with a sprinkle of angst) shenanigans in the Voltron universe. This is going to be Keith-centric (as all my oneshots usually are), featuring the paladins and Dads of Marmora. I'm gonna give my favourite characters some love after that disaster of season 8 :).**

 **Happy reading, and drop a review with any suggestions you might have!**

* * *

 _Well, this is creepy_ , Keith thought to himself.

It was a scene that would be familiar to any horror-movie-lover: low green-toned lighting, large tanks and glass cages, and the ominous feeling that something was about to crawl out of the deep shadows cast by the equipment.

Keith's breathing, quiet as it was, echoed in the large lab. His footsteps creating an uneven pattern on the metal floor.

He tightened his grip on the knife in his hand, prepared to activate it with a moments notice.

 _Why did I ever agree to this mission?_

The mission briefing with Kolivan echoed in his ears.

" _Keith. We received reports that the Galra empire has discovered a new type of bioweapon and are experimenting on space travellers. Our spy was captured, but she managed to send us this information before being caught."_

 _Kolivan sent the document he had pulled up on his holo-watch to Keith's own._

 _Scanning over the text, Keith listened as Kolivan continued._

" _We want you to gather information. Get in, get the info, get out. Do_ not _," Kolivan looked Keith in the eyes to make sure he paid attention, "take action. This is a reconnaissance mission_ only _."_

Kolivan had failed to mention that it would be creepy as hell, but you can't have everything.

Keith was brought back to the present by coming to the view of another glass tank. Except this one wasn't empty.

His heart began to speed up, adrenaline began rushing through his body when he saw its contents.

An alien woman was curled in a ball, rocking back and forth. Her purple skin was pallid in the green lighting and the heart monitor on the holo-display beat erratically.

Leaning closer to where his breath fogged up the glass Kieth tried to see who it was.

Suddenly the woman's head snapped up and she lunged at the glass, screaming.

Keith stumbled back, tumbling to the ground, his knife falling from his grasp.

Jayma.

The agent who had been captured banged her fists on the glass, letting out a stream of incoherent words.

"Please, please," she shrieked again, "Someone help me!"

Her face was twisted in pain. The monitor beeped. Faster. Faster. Faster.

"Keith, please!"

"J-Jyma, hold- hold on," Keith scrambled for the fire extinguisher on the wall.

He smashed it against the glass. Once. Twice.

Cracks and fractures spiderwebbed across the tank. Keith slammed the extinguisher against the glass one last time.

What happened next almost went by too fast for him to comprehend, yet it was the moment that changed everything.

Jayma launched herself out of the tank and clawed at his throat, strangling him. He reached for his knife, a black mass seemed to seep from her fingers and into his neck.

 _Shink_.

Jayma fell limp against his chest, deep purple blood seeping from the fatal wound in her abdomen.

Letting out a panicked sob, Keith pushed her body off of him and shakily stood.

Alarms began to blare from speakers and Keith bolted for the exit, smashing the screens and motherboard on his way out and leaving Jayma's lifeless purple eyes staring at the ceiling.

* * *

"Get in, get out. It was a reconnaissance mission, Keith," Kolivan growled in the debrief room.

"I know, but-," Keith tried to protest, still shaken from his ordeal.

"You have to learn to follow orders, Keith! Because of your appearance, you can't go undercover so the only missions you can do are direct action!"

Kolivan noticed Keith's distraught expression and softened.

"Keith, look at me," Kolivan said.

Keith raised his gaze from where he was staring listlessly at the floor.

Truly taking in Keith's dishevelled appearance and sorrowful eyes, it hit Kolivan that this was a _kit_. They were asking _children_ to fight in wars that left grown adults, who had centuries of experience, with trauma and scars.

"Jayma wasn't your fault. She was compromised and there was nothing you could have done. From what you've told me of the state she was in, you did her a mercy," Kolivan said much more gently.

"Yeah," Keith said quietly.

"At least I managed to destroy most of their research records before I had to run. My exit wasn't the quietest," Keith said.

Kolivan gave Keith a small smile, bordering on pride, "I am impressed at how you managed to get out with hardly a scratch. You took out several guards. I'm proud of you, kit."

Kieth felt the blood rush to his face at the compliment.

"Thanks," he said.

Turning more serious Kolivan asked, "Are you sure you weren't contaminated? They were developing bioweapons and Jayma was most likely infected."

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Keith said, not quite meeting Kolivan's gaze.

Keith had told Kolivan everything that happened. Well, almost everything. He hadn't mentioned that while he was running from the guards, Keith had fought and performed feats he could never dream to do with his body. He knew the limitations of humans, and what he had done went far beyond them.

Kolivan narrowed his eyes, but let it slide, "Very well. Go get cleaned up and take some time off. And by time off I don't mean training for seven vargas and then collapsing from exhaustion. Actually relax for once, Keith."

Keith gave Kolivan a sheepish smile and a salute, knowing he had been dismissed.

Hearing the mechanical _swish_ of the door closing behind him, Keith let out a shaky breath.

He set off at a brisk pace, looking forward to a quick flight to relax. The empty halls of the base were not a surprise; after the defeat of Zarkon and Lotor rising among the anarchy of the Galra Empire, most every member had one mission or another.

Opening the hatch to the small fighter pilot, Keith went through the rhythmic setup, starting the engines.

 _Maybe Kolivan was right. I_ do _need some time off._

Keith glanced at the timekeeper on the dash.

 _A quick flight to Helios's moon won't hurt._

Keith had discovered the moon to the sparsely-populated planet Helios a while back. It was uninhabited and had the most amazing desert sunsets. He often went for a visit when he just needed to get away- or if he ever felt a bout of homesickness.

It wasn't too far from the Base, so if he was needed Keith could hyperjump back pretty quickly.

Touching down on the rocky surface, Keith jumped out of the aircraft and walked over to the cliff overlooking the fiery orange and red suns setting.

The two giant stars were a beautiful sight.

 _ **Keith.**_

Keith's breath hitched in his throat and he froze, taken away from the breathtaking view.

His eyes frantically scanned his vacant surroundings once more.

He felt his heartbeat thudding in his ears as he raced to his room.

Gripping the edge of the ship, Keith swallowed past the growing discomfort in his gut.

 _Oh, shit._

Not being able to keep it back any longer, he lurched over next to the landing gear, rapidly expelling the contents of his stomach into the dirt.

The next several vargas were a blur of feverish sweating and vomiting. Keith didn't know when it ended, but he had a frightening speculation as to why.

The Empire was engineering _bioweapons_. Jayma had been contaminated and had most certainly been close enough to infect him. For all he knew, Keith could be dying.

He hazily reached for his communicator, knowing he needed help.

Keith's fevered mind automatically punched in the first number that came to mind when he needed help.

The one person he trusted. To have his back. With his life.

"Lance," Keith shakily said, "I-I need your help."

* * *

"Sir?" The commander cleared his throat and wet his dry lips, nervously.

"What," The cause of this nervousness answered.

"The-the bioweapons. One of them escaped, sir."

There was a sharp intake of breath.

"These weapons cannot survive without a host, commander. How, exactly, does one manage to _escape_?"

The commander's gulp was audible.

"We had a breach, sir. One- one of the Blade. We believe it was the former Red Paladin."

"Did we now," came the murmured reply.

Before the commander could register what was happening, a white spike was protruding from his back. His lifeless body dropped to the ground.

"This cannot happen. The former Red Paladin will completely destroy our plans."

A floating white head seemed to materialise from his shoulder, its grotesque eyes glistening in the low purple light of the surrounding screens.

 **Do not worry.**

The deep voice whispered in his ear.

 **Venom is** _ **weak**_ **. We have no need for him.**

"And if he turns?"

 **He will fall, just as this universe will, under my might.**

"Our," He said sharply, narrowing his eyes.

 **Yes. Of course.**

It bared its teeth in an expression easily passing for a grin.

 **Under our might, Lotor.**

* * *

 **(A/N): (Wow that got angstier than expected) Until next time ;)**


End file.
